There are pens used for data input on a touch screen and electronic apparatuses with a body which can accommodate such a pen without affecting the internal structure. The electronic apparatus includes a recess in a side of the body, to which may be attached an attachment member forming part of a pen-like accessory. An attachment aperture is formed at the bottom of the recess, and the attachment member includes an engaging part which may be detachably engaged in the attachment aperture.
Here, some of the styli for the touch screen operation have a conductive tip. In many electronic apparatuses, the internal structure of the case is packed very tightly to meet a need for high performance while allowing the device to be thin and light, and thus, an accommodation part provided specifically for the pen is difficult to achieve therein. Furthermore, the periphery of the case may include an antenna for wireless communication, and the pen including a conductive part should preferably be kept away from the proximity of the antenna.